rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cyrus Arc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs. Blue Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trinity Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sniperteam82308 (Talk) 01:58, November 23, 2010 Hey Cyrus just wondering if I can write Agent Ohio's history on the Trinity page?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 14:05, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Templates Here is the charbox template. If it doesn't work go to the templates tab go to magic word and search for the Template Charbox. Here it is hope it works Also I have taken the liberty of making our signature templates from the RvB wiki over here.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yep don't worry thought I fell asleep a few minutes after asking you. And your welcome sorry it didn't work. Also even though I know you don't have an xbox but can you try and get someone to find me a picture of Agent Colorado? I would like to add his image to his artical.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) They havn't yet? I don't even know the website for the Halo 3 one. Could you give it to me so I can show what he looked like during the break in.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Im trying don't worry it may take some time though and a new page sorry I keep deleting your pages but I don't know what else to do. My computer won't allow me to delete the things. I am writing the parts down in word pad right now. After that I will edit them into a new page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:42, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I havn't heard from you since you said night 2 days ago so whats up. Me and Jean are again working on demoting Wheller. He was banned again but this time for something stupid this time he fixed a picture and was banned for it.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Burrecrat Well Cyrus I was trying to get more edit counts so I could apply for burrecratship at wikia central but Wheller stopped me so we finally reported the problem to the wiki staff.Soldier Jean 23:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) This time it will work Jean and I complained to wikia staff heres the link GO HERE TO COMPLAIN to the user we complained to. They can demote him I belive. Also listen to this song it is awesome . And how was you thanksgiving? Good I hope. Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Wheller is already a burrecrat,I'm trying to apply for burrecratship so I can help things run a lot soomther on the red vs blue wiki.Soldier Jean 23:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC)4 No because we already have an active one. If he were to leave I could. Which is why we are trying to demote him then get you or me as a burecratt and then promote the other two. Also thats nice I am now fat haha.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) We need more peolpe though please join us. I will try and locate Bron and see if he will and mabey Ralok can to. You know I havn't heard from him either.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 23:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I just want to become a Burrecrat, I didn't mean to start this topic again.Soldier Jean 23:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) So Just wondering. Did you get anything done with Trinity Team. I cannot wait much longer for the next part. I feel like I am waiting for an actual episode of rvb and its only Tuesday night.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 20:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Whatever I am working on finishing Ohio's page I just have to do Later Work which will be updated with your story, How does the Break In look?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:24, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright we can explain that Callie Li faked their deaths so they could stay hidden. And I don't care how long he is in my head. So what happened with Jamn being on your account or something on the rvbwiki?Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright that sounds good. When will this happen? And I thought you said on there that was Jman up there. I thought he hacked your account. I just wish new users would stop thinking they are better then everyone. When I was new I didn't think that I thought everyone was better than me.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) But Tucker didn't know anything about the Freelancers. How would he know what happened to a particular Agent? and That was Jman, I don't know how. CyrusArc 21:19, November 28, 2010 (UTC) This is what you said. And this is why I am confused anyway done with the Ohio page might start working on the Season 9 page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 21:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh never mind. So hows Ohios finished page.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:00, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sorry had to put up the first christmas tree. The first is always artifical same as the second third and fourth. The last one that I keep in my living room I always cut down with my dad. Thanks and I can't wait to learn what Col did in his life. I wonder if Ralok will come over and do Vermonts.Happy Editing Sniperteam82308 22:29, November 28, 2010 (UTC)